hakkeifandomcom-20200214-history
Apathy
"....." Appearance Apathy is a boy in his early teens. He has snow-white medium length hair that is somewhat wild, accompanied by his grayish purple eyes. Apathy also seems to have a scar running along his right cheek, seemingly from some sort of deep cut. He is known to often wear hats, and other thick winter clothing. Personality Apathy, like his name would suggest, is a very calm and indifferent individual. He shows virtually no emotion, and often will give off the impression of not caring for anything. He fights with almost no emotion, and he isn't even really sure why he bothers fighting in the first place. He doesn't care whether or not people die, nor does he care for himself. He sheds no tears for those who fall before him, and have even seen countless souls perish before his eyes. Throughout these many ordeals, he has never even shown a tear, or any other sign of visible sorrow for that matter. Throughout his life, Apathy has been simply wandering without a purpose, attempting to find his reason for existing. The battlefield simply being another place for him to lose himself in. Two years leter, Apathy has become increasingly aloof, as he now spends most of his time isolated in the wilderness. He remains loosely affiliated with DEF, but is rarely seen participating in missions of any sort. Meanwhile, his psyche seems to have begun a marked decline as his remaining humanity wanes - a result of his newfound powers steep price. He cares little for others, or even himself for that matter, as he gouges out his own eyes in order to improve upon his abilities. He seems to have little if any emotions, and is an eerie omen of darkness to most who cross his path. History Apathy was one of many orphans that plagued the streets of London. Having been orphaned young when his parents died in large fire. He wandered about from orphanage to orphanage, as any other orphan would. Until one day, at 8 yeas old, he met December Endspire. December seemingly saw something in the young and seemingly ordinary boy, and decided to take him under his wing for a few weeks. From there Apathy awakened his ability. A few years later at the age of 12, he was then recruited by the DEF forces. Apathy has spent the last two years mainly in seclusion (only breaking from these periods of isolation in order to train his swordsmanship with Edwin.). Sometime during this timeframe, he seemingly gouged out his own eyes in order to enhance his own abilities - deeming them as "useless". Plot (ignore) Powers and Abilities Enhanced Senses Due to gouging out his own eyes, Apathy's other senses have been enhanced to compensate. As such, he is easily capable of hearing slight or very faint sounds, and picking up on minute vibrations in the nearby environment. His ability to detect emotions has also increased in order to compensate for the sight deprivation. Telekinesis Apathy has increased his Telekinesis' capabilities during the last two years. The ability is no longer limited to just his left arm, and is now capable of being used with his whole body. The strength of his telekinesis has also increased, allowing him to efficiently wield up to thirty katanas at once. In addition, he is also capable of manipulating objects besides bladed weapons, and is capable of lifting large objects or even utilizing guns. Due to gouging out his own eyes, he has an increased focus and feel for his telekinetic abilities which allows him to now perform more and manipulate more intricate objects with his telekinesis, in addition to dramatically increasing his manipulated weapons coordination. His ability is centered in his left arm. *Bladesurge: All blades under his command rapidly stab towards a target location. *Ring: His blades return to hovering/orbiting Apathy. A defensive stance that allows for quick, rapid attacks from close range. *Float: Apathy commands nearby objects to rise. This can be used on much heavier objects, in addition to Apathy himself. *Hunt: Apathy manipulates long-range weaponry in order to attack his opponent from a farther distance. *Infusion: Stemming from his lack of true emotions, he laces his blades with darkness. It eats away at whatever it touches as long as it stays in contact. *Skylarks: Cascade - Apathy manipulates the water vapor formed by his Skylarks in order to ctach his opponents off guard from a dead angle. Darkness Through his unique state of apathy, Apathy is capable of the creation and manipulation of darkness itself. This ability is very strong but comes at a steep price - Apathy's humanity itself. *Black Bullet: Apathy fires off a condensed burst of darkness that pierces his opponent. This bullet consumes the matter it comes into contact with, but does not spread from the afflicted area unlike the other abilities. Costs 1 Humanity *Black Spear: Apathy forms a spear of darkness for his use in combat. The spear eats away at whatever it comes into contact with, and can be used as a ranged or melee weapon. Costs 5 Humanity *Black Orb: Apathy creates an orb of darkness around himself, protecting him from any bodily harm. Costs 3 Humanity *Black Spear: Apathy forms a spear of darkness for his use in combat. The spear eats away at whatever it comes into contact with, and can be used as a ranged or melee weapon. Costs 5 Humanity *Black Shotgun: Fires off multiple Black bullets at a target. Costs 7 Humanity *Shadow: Apathy creates a clone of darkness of himself. The clone mimics Apathy in appearance, voice, and even abilities. Costs 10 Humanity Weapon Light Steel: The two katanas he uses are crafted to be light and easy to control, but incredibly sharp. Skylarks: A set of mystical Gunblades that create and manipulate water vapor around the user. One of the Decem Animi Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *(Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods) Category:Character Category:Male Category:Kensei Category:PC Category:DEF